rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Mac Miller
Malcolm Dillock McCormick Wallstein, known by his stage name Mac Miller (born January 19, 1992, died September 7, 2018(aged 26)), is a Jewish-American rapper from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Early life (Malcolm McCormick) Miller, was born January 19, 1992 in the Point Breeze part of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. In his freshman year at Taylor Allderdice High School, Miller decided to focus on his hip hop career, later noting, "Once I hit 15, I got real serious about it and it changed my life completely... I used to be into sports, play all the sports, go to all the high school parties. But once I found out hip hop is almost like a job, that's all I did." Miller, also a self-taught musician, plays piano, guitar and the drums. Music career Before his solo career, he was part of a rap group, The Ill Spoken with fellow Pittsburgh rapper, Beedie. Upon turning 18, Miller signed with Rostrum Records and released his mixtape debut, titled K.I.D.S. with the label in August, 2010. Miller includes Big L, Lauryn Hill, The Beastie Boys, Outkast, and A Tribe Called Quest among his influences. He also has a close relationship with fellow Pittsburgh rapper Wiz Khalifa, saying "Wiz has been a big brother to me with this music thing so far. Our relationship is beyond music. He really is just my homie, whether I will be making music or not." On March 29, 2011, Miller released an EP called On And On And Beyond. The six-track work was produced by Rostrum Records. Personal life Mac Miller is Jewish in ethnicity as well as spiritually Reformed Jewish. He has a "brother relationship" with Wiz Khalifa, and both live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Mac Miller smokes marijuana, and has throughout his adulthood, as well as making references to it in songs, his biggest reference being "Senior Skip Day". Fans and inspirations Mac Miller's only noted inspiration comes from rapper DreDay who remixed Mac Miller's song "Kool-Aid and Frozen Pizza". Discography Mixtapes *''But My Mackin' Aint Easy'' (2007) *''How High: The Mixtape'' (2008) (with The Ill Spoken) *''The Jukebox: Prelude to Class Clown'' (2009) *''The High Life'' (2009) *''K.I.D.S.'' (2010) *''I Love Life, Thank You' (2011)'' *''Best Day Ever'' (2011) *Macadelic (2012) *Delusional Thomas (2013) *Faces (2014) Albums *''On and On and Beyond'' EP (March 29, 2011) *Blue Slide Park (2012) *Watching Movies With The Sound Off (2013) *GO:OD AM (2015) *The Divine Feminine (2016) *Swimming (2018) Music videos *July 26, 2010: "Kool Aid & Frozen Pizza" (TreeJTV) *October 22, 2010: "Senior Skip Day" (TreeJTV) *November 22, 2010: "Knock Knock" (TreeJTV) *March 3, 2011: "Donald Trump" (TreeJTV) References External links *Rostrum Records: Mac Miller *TreeJTV Paramount Pictures/Walden Media/The K Entertainment Company/Nickelodeon Movies (2006) (Charlotte's Web) Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies (2004) (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Paramount Pictures/Universal Pictures (2003) (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks Pictures (1998) (Deep Impact) Paramount Pictures/DreamWorks Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies (2004) (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) Paramount Pictures (1997) (Good Burger) (at the end) RASTAR/Paramount Pictures (1996) (Harriet the Spy) Paramount Pictures/Geffen Pictures/MTV Productions (1996) (Beavis and Butt-head Do America) Category:Rappers Category:East Coast Rappers Category:White hip-hop musicians Category:American rappers Category:Jewish Rappers